


i think we should have chinese food for dinner

by brinkofeternity



Category: NBC Rise - Fandom, Rise (TV 2018), Rise - Fandom, Rise NBC
Genre: IT'S GAY, Jeremy is a tease, M/M, also jeremy is a top and simon is a bottom and thats the tea, i'm sorry mom, really gay, slight nsfw, zach is jeremy's older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkofeternity/pseuds/brinkofeternity
Summary: basically, jeremy is a gigantic tease.





	i think we should have chinese food for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> a crummy little one shot. i got the inspiration for this from a tumblr text post whoops.

it was friday night, which meant simon was staying over at the travers household for the night. it was fairly rare for simon to stay over, mainly because the dark-haired boy was taking too much precaution in he and jeremy's relationship. simon thought that if he and jeremy were to be around each other too often, it would raise suspicion for his parents.

jeremy was far too indecisive, and simon doesn't have enough of a backbone to make his own decision. in result, for the past half hour the boys have been playfully bickering back and forth as to what they should have for dinner. the two were stuck in the same circle of discussing what they should have:

"what do you want to eat for dinner?" jeremy would begin.  
"i don't know, it's up to you," simon would respond.  
"but it's your house."  
"but you're the guest."  
"but-"  
"simon just make a decision."  
"i'll eat anything! i seriously don't care." 

the conversation would end in one of them brushing it off, saying they would 'just figure it out later'. but as time progressed, there was still no progress in deciding what they should have. 

"jeremy, can we _please_ just decide on somewhere? it's like..." simon began, briefly pausing his sentence to click on his phone to look at the time, "6 o'clock! if you don't make a decision soon, _i_ will."

" _please_ do, that's what i've been asking this whole time!"

"but i don't want-" simon was cut off by jeremy pressing his lips against his. it took the shorter boy a moment to give in to the touch, but once he did, he practically melted against his boyfriend. the blonde broke the kiss, only to straddle simon. a suggestive smirk was spread against his lips, which made chills travel up simon's spine. "jer, not _here_..." he said murmured softly, in reference to the fact that they were on the couch in the travers' living room.

"why not? it's just us here... my parents are out on a date, and zach is off god knows where."

simon wasn't quick to respond, his dark eyes breaking their contact with the oceanic blue color that lay upon his boyfriend's. he let out a shaky breath, butterflies frantically fluttering all around in his stomach. it was quiet for a moment or two, until he made his decision. "alright."

jeremy bit his lower lip, his cheeks heating up. his lips almost immediately connected back to simon's; as they kissed, jeremy softly rolled his hips against simon's lap, earning an almost inaudible moan from simon. jeremy couldn't help but smile into their (now passionate) kiss, simon softly whispering the blonde's name as he did so. as the kiss was broken, jeremy found the opportunity to take it a step further. he started at the bottom of his boyfriend's neck, but worked kisses all the way up the pale skin. simon was in heaven, he had no clue how he'd thought his whole life that doing things like this was _wrong_ because it felt so right, and it made him feel things he's never felt before. 

as jeremy worked up, he eventually reached simon's ear. he gave the lobe a little nibble, another smirk spreading against his lips as he gently put his hand under the other boy's chin before whispering: 

"i think we should have chinese food for dinner." 

he then removed himself from simon's lap, leaving his boyfriend in a hot and flustered gaze. 

_what the fuck just happened?_

"for the love of-" the completely flustered boy groaned, grabbing one of the decorative pillows from the couch and hitting jeremy with it. he received a 'hey! ow!' in response, which made him giggle. "you're such a tease."

"i love you simonnnn."

"just go order the food... i need to think of a way to get payback."

"yeah? how are you going to do that?" he teasingly questioned, the light from his phone illuminating his face. although jeremy was staring down at his phone, simon could see _that_ smirk again, the one that made his heart race and sent shivers up his spine. 

"you'll just have to wait and see." he replied, not having a clue of what he would actually do. 

"simon, i love you, but you don't have a dominant bone in your body." that comment resulted in jeremy being playfully hit by a pillow once more, earning an eventual laugh from both boys. 

if only simon could stay over at jeremy's more often...


End file.
